


Never Seen Eden

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Multi, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto finds himself in an unexpected situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Seen Eden

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: Wing-fic, Crack-fic, post-CoE.**
> 
> Notes: [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 92. 
> 
> Prompt: [Song Lyric Prompt from April 2, 2009-Heroes and Villains](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/493820.html). Thanks to for rigorous beta. Comments and concrit welcome. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on Aprili 2, 2011

Ianto was thrilled to see Tosh, less so to see Owen and utterly terrified at the sight of Suzie, wings or no wings.

“You lied!” he said, using his feathery appendage to gesture at their surroundings. “You said there was nothing.”

“Well, I’m not the only one who told a few fibs.” she sneered. 

Ianto realised that Owen was next to a young woman, probably his dead fiancée. Tosh’s companion, perhaps a lost school-girl love, looked at her adoringly. 

Maybe this was his chance. What if Jack had finally…? 

”I’m here Ianto. We’ll be together forever.”

It was Lisa. 

_Damn!_


End file.
